Solar Flare
Solar Flare is a Mountain Dew flavor variant exclusively available in soda fountain machines only at 7-Eleven convenience store locations in the United States, Canada, and The Phillippines. In 2015, in the United States and Canada, it became a more region-specific flavor, which had Solar Flare pulled from most of the 7-Eleven convenience stores in the United States, causing it to be much harder to find as the years go by. Even though it was still at some locations, it was disappearing little by little as the years go by. However, some of the 7-Eleven convenience stores in the United States still carried the drink and still even sold to this day, in addition to even receiving newer logo labels on their soda fountains. Its tagline is "DEW with a Blast of Tropical Punch." Description Mountain Dew Solar Flare is a fruit punch flavored soda with a red-orange color. The chemical flavor of aspartame served as the aftertaste after the initial flavor quickly fades. History On April 22nd, 2014, PepsiCo filed a trademark name, calling it Mtn Dew Solar Flare. In May 2014, the flavor was first exclusively released to 7-Eleven convenience stores in the United States for the summer of 2014, and 7-Eleven is currently the only convenience store chain that sells this flavor in soda fountains and the Slurpee form and it still is as of today. In various dates in throughout from 2015 and 2019, in the United States and Canada, it was reported that it was suddenly and unexpectedly appeared that Solar Flare became more region-specific in 2015, as many areas across the United States began noticing that it was pulled from many 7-Eleven convenience stores, and still surprisingly remained available in some 7-Eleven convenience stores in the United States. While this was happening to the United States, all Canadian 7-Eleven convenience stores have been removed from their soda fountains and Slurpee machines. Even though it is still available at some 7-Eleven locations in the United States in certain regions, it is still disappearing little by little, causing it to be much harder to find as the years go by. As of May 2018, Solar Flare was still carried and being sold at some 7-Eleven convenience stores in the United States due to good sales, in addition of even receiving newer logo labels on their soda fountains. On June 29th, 2018, Avery Heaney TV posted a vlog video on his YouTube channel that he went to most of his 7-Eleven convenience stores as a wild goose chase. After he went to all of his 7-Eleven store locations, it was unfortunate that he founded out that Solar Flare didn't appear in all of the 7-Eleven convenience stores that he went to. As of January 2019, it was confirmed that Solar Flare is still available at 7-Eleven convenience stores in the western region of the United States. In the eastern region as far in the New York/New Jersey area of the United States, it had still not been found any more since late-June of 2018. In some places of somewhat in the eastern region, it was still possible to get a Solar Flare in some states such as Wisconsin, and Illinois and some other various regions of states such as Oregon as of March of 2019. Canadian Release In August 2015, Solar Flare was later introduced in Canadian 7-Eleven soda fountains, alongside with the Slurpee version that appeared with a tag of "NEW! DEW with a Blast of Tropical Punch only at 7-Eleven". It became discontinued in Canada later on as it became region-specific in the United States. The Philippines Release On September 28th, 2016, Solar Flare was exclusively introduced in The Philippines for a limited time at participating 7-Eleven store locations with their soda fountain machines. If you bought Solar Flare of any of those participating locations in The Philippines, you could win various prizes such as a new smartphone, a drone, or a bicycle. The promotion ended on November 22nd, 2016. After the promotion ended, Solar Flare was still available until early 2017, or the start of that year. Category:Flavor Category:Red Flavors Category:Orange Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:7-Eleven Products Category:International Flavor Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Region-Specific Category:Discontinued Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Current Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Fountain Drink Category:Present Flavors Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Limited Edition Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:2014 Category:Canada Category:Past Flavors Category:Promotional Drink